Love: A pain in the butt
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Jack agrees to help Randy get cooler to impress Kim. But what Randy doesn't know is that Jack and Kim are dating! And to make matters worst, Randy plans to destroy whoever was dating Kim. Will Jack survive? Will Randy ever find out? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and authors of the world. Tis' is the story of a boy, who likes a girl, but the girl has a boyfriend! And we all know who it is! That's right! Our favorite couple who's name's shall not be mentioned but rhyme with Mack and Mim. En-joy!**

Jack's pov

Ah Seaford! Home of the whales and the Wasabi Warriors (and Black Dragons). It was a normal day in Seaford. I walked to my locker, thinking of my sweet sweet girlfriend, Kim Crawford. We've been dating for 6 months now. That's half a year! But even though we're dating doesn't mean Kim doesn't receive tons and tons of love and jealousy letters from people. But I'm always there to protect her. I opened my locker and tried to get my books. But I was distracted when Randy Plotski ran up o me.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" he asked

"Uh hey Randy." I said plainly.

"I wanna ask you a question." he said "On the scale of one to ten, how many do you think Kim will ever fall for me?"

"Uh..." I could not answer that question You see, the thing is, Randy has had a crush on Kim ever since they met. Just like me! But what he doesn't know is that Kim already has a boyfriend. Which is me. If he ever found out, he would tear me apart to shreds. I just decided to play it cool. Kim and I have been keeping this dating thing a secret from everyone but Joan and the other Wasabi warriors.

"Wait! Don't answer! Cause here she comes!" Said Randy. It was true. Kim was heading this way.

"Hey guys. Wassup?" said Kim in her usual cheery tone. Man I just love that about her.

"Oh nothing. Just chatting with Randy here" said Jack

"Oh hey uh Kim. Hi! Yo!...Wassup eh?." said sounded like he was about to explode!

"O-kay!." Kim said awkwardly and walked away.

"Goodbye future Mrs Plotski!" yelled Randy " *sigh* She's the sun in my day, the cereal in my bowl, the boxers in my wardrobe..."

"Okay that last one was weird." I said

"Oh Jack! What can I ever do to win the heart of Kim? I mean, she obviously likes someone else." said Randy

"Uh, um... yeah! Maybe someone, uh, handsome... and cool! and... I don't know..." I said stumbling the words. Smooth Jack. way to play it cool.

"Hey!" said Randy

"What?" I said almost immediately

"You!" exclaimed Randy

"Me?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"You can teach me! How to be cool and strong...and handsome! What do you say?" Oh man! He did not just ask me that.

"Um...okay?"

"Yes! Look out world. Here comes the new Randy Plotski." he yelled as he walked away. What the heck have I gotten myself into?

** A whole lot of trouble Jack. A whole lot of trouble. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. And...review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello readers and authors of the world. Tis' is another chapter of the !**

Jack's pov(The next day)

Randy and I were in gym class, watching the nerds, plus Milton, get hurled at with dodgeballs.

"So, what do we do first?" asked an over excited Randy

"First, you'll test your strength and agility." I said

"And how do I do that?"

"You're up next in dodgeball. Move it!" I said while pushing him.

"Say what?" he said. He tried to dodge the dodgeballs. He was doing pretty good. Until he got hit by Kim.

"Haha! You're out!" Screamed Kim in victory. Randy just stumbled back to me

"She's so cute when she hits me with a dodgeball" said Randy as he fell down.

"Oh gosh!" I said to myself

-1 painful hour later-

"Okay Randy. You were out for one hour. And I think you're ready for your next training. At the Bobby Wasasbi dojo." I said

"Oh snap! Really?! That is so cool! Thanks Jack!" Exclaimed Randy

"No prob. Just be here at 3:30 after school" I said

-10 days later-

Randy's pov

O my gosh! I have been doing so well at the dojo. I have just been improved to an orange belt. That's even higher than Milton, Jerry and Eddie. I was sparring with Jack and he pinned me to the floor. AGAIN!

"Sorry dude. It's gonna take a lot time for you to take me down." He said

"I know" I said while I got up. At that time, Kim entered the dojo for some practice.

"Hi Jackie-poo!" said Kim

"Jackie-poo?" I asked cobnfused

"Uh... that's the new big thing! We call everyone that! Milton-poo, Jerry-poo, Eddie-poo... even Rudy-poo! And I call Kim, Kimmy!" said Jack

"why?" I asked

"Uh... I gotta go show Kim the, uh, fountain!" he said grabbing Kim and going towards the door

"I've already seen it." said Kim

"No you haven't!" said Jack as they went out of the door. Talk about weird.

Kim's pov

Okay all of a sudden Jack and Randy have been acting supeer weird and I'm gonna find out why.

"Okay Jack, what's going on?" I asked

"Kim, I love you, and you love me, but if I tell you this, you'll tear me to shreds." said Jack

"Jack, THE TRUTH!" I yelled

"Okay. Randy asked me to help him become cool so he can impress you and he doesn't know that I'm your boyfriend and I agreed and he became an orange belt and blah blah blah... the end." he said. I just looked at him "oh! And he's gonna destroy whoever's dating you. Which is me." Seriously?!

"Jack..."

"Did I mention I love you?"

**Can you guess Kimmy's mood right now? Review and tell me! P.s please check out my other stories.**


End file.
